Disney This Is It
by bluethunder25
Summary: All of your favorite classic and modern Disney stories rebooted and re-imagined with new magic.


In the world, everyone was going about their daily lives. From India, to West Africa, to China, Australia, Germany, and the USA; this day, like many others at first, seemed like any other day. In the morning, people woke up and had their breakfast; some jogged, some played with their toys. Others just relaxed in the grass and took a nap under the sun. Some went for a swim, some did some pushups and sit-ups. Others had some coffee, while some had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. All in all, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

However, that was soon to change.

At first, it looked like giant bits of snow were falling, but no, instead it was hundreds, if not thousands of white birds flying through the sky. All over the world, the birds flew in formations as the people stared up in awe of the amazing sight. Just then, the birds all descended. As the people got a closer look, they noticed that these birds were carrying what looked like tickets in their talons.

The birds dropped the tickets into the people's hands. Upon close inspection, they noticed the tickets were uniquely decorated.

On each of the tickets, there read in white letters, 'Disney This Is It.' And below the words, there was an individual silhouette. They ranged from Ariel, Belle dancing with the Beast, Peter Pan cockatooing, Tinkerbell waving her wand, Mickey in his sorcerer's outfit, Simba roaring from Pride Rock, Cinderella's glass slipper, Jack Skellington holding his head, Dumbo flying in the air, and Aladdin and Jasmine flying on Carpet.

The people didn't know what to make of these tickets. Why were they given them? What were they for? What did they mean?

The answer to all their questions seemed to approach them in the form of multiple buses all designed like the tickets and also with the words, 'Disney This is It.'

All over, the buses lined up single file and opened their doors. Inside the bus drivers were all wearing different colored outfits. With welcoming smiles on their faces, they greeted their respective riders.

"Hi. So, you ready to get on?" asked the drivers.

The people were confused. These buses just came out of nowhere and here these drivers were wanting them to come on. They weren't sure if it was a good idea to go.

However, one kid's son began walking towards one of the buses, but his mother stopped before he got on the steps.

"Relax, mam. There's nothing to worry about. These are the finest buses you'll find anywhere. Matter of fact, they're the ONLY buses you'll find anywhere," the driver said.

The people were becoming intrigued. The look of the tickets, the look of the buses, made them think that maybe there was something to this, something interesting, something out of the ordinary. The more they thought about it, the more they became interested. After some thinking, the first few of them made their way onto the buses, the others eventually followed soon after.

After the buses had been filled, the drivers shut the door and they were on their way. For some of the buses that were overseas, they turned into planes and flew.

* * *

A couple hours past until all the buses gathered in one spot; in front of a massive, dome shaped building. Like the tickets and the buses, above the entrance, read the words, 'Disney This is It.'

The people exited the buses, single file and entered the building.

Inside, the lobby was decorated with pictures of Disney characters from Peter Pan to Aladdin to Cinderella, Pocahontas, Ariel, Jasmine and Winnie the Pooh. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the floor was blue with golden stars, and at the far end were rows of escalators.

Upon entering, the people were greeted by a man in a blue suit with red pants and white gloves.

"Welcome, friends! We've been expecting you! If you'll just follow me," the man said.

The people followed him to the escalators. As they rode up the escalators, they were greeted with more banners of Disney characters such as Maleficent, Mowgli, Mulan and Belle. On the second floor they continued following the man to a door that read 'Disney This is It,' on it. The man pushed a button the opened the door, revealing a long hallway. He gestured his hand towards the hallway, informing the guests to go in. They obliged.

Walking down the hallway, the people noticed on the opposing walls were posters of Disney movies from 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves,' to 'Cinderella,' to 'Mulan,' to 'The Jungle Book,' 'James and the Giant Peach,' 'The Lion King,' 'Mary Poppins,' and many others.

Eventually, their travels took them to a giant arena with thousands of seats, as if it were meant to house the entire world. The rows of seats were painted different colors; from blue, to gold, to green, red, purple, and orange. And standing at the far end was a stage with a large, rectangular screen. The stage was colored dark blue with light blue stars and moons.

Row by row, the people took their seats until the arena was filled up. Once the last person sat down, the lights went out and the show began.

* * *

The screen showed a studio in black and white.

After that, a man wearing a red sweater vest and light brown pants, appeared on stage, sitting in front of a writing desk, drawing a picture. As he drew the picture, he recited a monologue.

"It may seem like a simple drawing, but to me, it will be start of a dream. A dream to send people and their imaginations to places they've never been before. People say it's impossible, and maybe it is, but it's kind of fun to do the impossible. Because what fun is there if it's easy. That's the real trouble with the world, too many people grow up. They think that once they reach that certain age, that's it. There's no going back. But age is only a number. Laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams are forever. They are the building blocks for stories and the very future of mankind itself. For if it weren't for our great leaders from yesteryear, we wouldn't be here today. And because of that, we keep moving forward, opening new doors and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. And the best part is you don't know where those paths go or where they end. But no matter which path you choose, one thing is certain; if you can dream it, you can do it."

After the monologue, the man sat up and turned the writing desk to reveal a drawing of Mickey Mouse before walking offstage.

Afterwards, the black and white studio on the screen faded to black and the lights in the arena went out again as well. The Mickey drawing then glowed in bright blue colors and sparkles and then the drawing jumped out and ran into the screen. The drawing then turned into a star constellation along in the night sky. From out of the sky came a star which flew down towards a small town.

Inside a house slept a little boy with short brown hair.

The star came in through a window and woke the boy up with its bright light. At first, he was scared, but eventually, he got out of bed and followed the star out of his house, and through to the outskirts of town. Eventually, the star led him to a cave and he followed it inside. The stalagmites and stalactites all shined different colors. Finally reaching the exit, the boy continued to follow the star into a forest. Like the cave, the trees sparkled in bright colors. On the last leg of the chase, the boy exited the forest to find himself at the edge of a cliff. His eyes widened upon what they had seen.

The camera panned around the boy, revealing Cinderella Castle. The castle then zoomed in on the screen towards the two castle doors. The doors opened up and two royal trumpeters dressed in light blue and light purple attire, emerged and stood on opposite ends of the door. The blew on their trumpets, signaling the arrival of a man in the same attire carrying a scroll. He stood in the center of the stage and unraveled the scroll, reading it to the audience.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Dreamers, imaginers, and the young at heart. You are gathered here today to experience a magic which you have never seen before. A reimagining of the classic tales that have been told for years and years. Breathing new life into your imagination and wonder. Today, your entire sense of reality will be challenged as never before. You will re-experience the culmination of one man's dream and vision. From a world where you never have to grow up, to a magical kingdom under the sea, an enchanted castle inhabited by a fearsome beast, a magic carpet ride through a cave of wonders. All this and more awaits you. For this is the magical moment, this is your greatest dreams come to life. Today, we invite you to travel into the imagination of the greatest mind that ever live. We invite you to be amazed, enraptured, and in awe of the magic of Disney, This Is It."

The scroll reader and the trumpeters exited into the doors on the screen and the doors closed.

The screen faded to black and the lights went out again. The screen then showed an orchestra with dozens of players.

Afterwards, a bright light appeared from the ceiling, pointed directly at the stage. The crowd looked up in awe as a giant orb slowly descended from the light. The orb was gold, covered in jewels and diamonds. After the orb landed on the stage, it opened up revealing Mickey Mouse, dressed in a light blue and white suit.

Coming out of the orb, Mickey walked to the front of the stage where a gold orchestra stand rose from the bottom. He reached into his right sleeve, pulled out a white composer stick, raised the stick in the air, and had the band play the Fantasmic exit theme.

As the music played, on the screen, on the wall behind the orchestra, clips of Disney movies played; Ariel rising out of the water, Lilo and Stitch surfing, Cinderella magically going into her dress, Simba roaring on Pride Rock, Peter and the Darlings flying in the sky, Pocahontas canoeing in the rapids, Dumbo flying in the air, Snow White dancing with the dwarfs, Pinocchio's nose growing, the 101 Dalmatians running down the stairs, and other iconic clips.

While the clips played, multicolored pyrotechnics went off in the arena. Multiple fairies flew over the audience made pixie dust shower on them.

At the end of the score, Tinkerbell appeared on the screen, and using her wand, made the words, 'Disney This is It' appear in white letters with a drawing of Cinderella Castle on it.

Mickey took a bow as the audience applauded him.

The lights went out and the orchestra faded out, leaving only the This Is It logo that zoomed in before dissolving out.

And with that, the first movie in Disney This Is It was about to begin.


End file.
